


Words as Weapons

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Heterosexual Sex, I don't know how else to tag stuff w/o spoilers, M/M, Mentions of Loki's children, POV Tony Stark, Sub Tony Stark, Thanos is briefly mentioned, The Norse mythology is back, Wax Play, Worship, at best, canon adjacent, in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: They had been having a nice evening after the bulk of the Halloween party had calmed down, only for Wade’s daughter--Ellie--to ask a much-needed question. Why had Loki attacked Earth-- attacked New York all those years ago?





	Words as Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn am I excited to FINALLY post this, y'all. 
> 
> So much is gonna happen soon. So much happens here. 
> 
> And I'm going to roll out Norse mythology into a dough, then use a cookie cutter to take out the bits I want. You know, kind of like what Marvel does. Sorry-ish.

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

 

_Keep me locked up in your broken mind_

_I keep searchin, never been able_

_To find a light behind your dead eyes_

_Not anything at all_

_You keep living in your own lie, ever deceitful and ever unfaithful_

_Keep me guessin’, keep me terrified_

_Take everything from my world_

\--Seether _, Words as Weapons_

  


Tony’s day had been spent with Pepper, sitting down with lawyers, and PR, and marketing, and hashing out the details of their upcoming Halloween party. About 45 minutes into listening to them argue over the phrasing in one article of the security waiver, Tony was ready for any possible reason to leave. Unfortunately, none were forthcoming. Towards the end of the second meeting--this one about the advertisement for the event--it occurred to him to Loki would be an excellent resource. If anyone was likely to find legal loopholes that could be exploited, it would be him. He tried to school his face into the same interested expression he’d been trying to wear for the entire day, but Pepper’s raised eyebrow let him know he hadn’t _quite_ managed to stave off the fond smile that accompanied the mental image of the two of them crowded together debating tiny details. It sounded nice, rather than tedious, as these meetings were.

 

When he finally got home, he was more than a little surprised to find a very female Loki in the living room, reading. He had to make a few quick mental adjustments. It had been a while.

 

“Hey, gorgeous,” he said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

 

Loki barely glanced up from her book, “Welcome home,” she said before rearranging her position so that she could lay her head in his lap and still read.

 

Tony idly ran his fingers through her hair, his mind cataloging the differences between this and Loki's most common form. Even ignoring the physical differences, which honestly wasn't an easy feat for him, Loki held herself differently. More often than not, Tony would call her behavior predatory. She tended to have something of a single-minded focus like this, so to find her simply reading a book felt very gratifying.

 

“Tony,” Loki said after a few moments.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“I can feel your dick.”

 

Her tone didn't sound accusatory, but more like she was just stating a fact. But still, she'd just been curled up with what looked to be a good book, so, “Sorry.”

 

She laughed, setting the book down on the coffee table. “When have I ever minded being able to turn you on?” She rolled onto her side, nuzzling against his prick.

 

His thighs twitched with the effort to _fucking hold still_. Something Loki seemed to recognize and appreciate, because in an unreasonably fluid movement she was straddling his lap, fingers wrapped around his collar to pull him into a kiss. He moaned into Loki's mouth as she rolled her hips.

 

“Want to fuck me?”

 

“Always,” he answered without hesitation. “But,” he paused, considering his phrasing. “If you just want a quickie to get off, I'm not going to complain--”

 

“Really?” Loki interrupted, “Because this sounds like a complaint.”

 

Tony ignored that, “ _But_ ,” he started again, “it would be nice if we could actually take our time?” Loki pulled back, looking thoughtful. “If you give me a chance, I'm a pretty good lay.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him. “I'm well aware,” she confirmed. “Do you just want to take your time with me because I'm a woman?”

 

“Not _just_. I mean, that might be part of it,” he acknowledged, “but I always like the opportunity to take my time with you.”

 

Loki hummed, running a finger down his throat. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Tony slid his fingers underneath her shirt, stroking up and down her sides, stroking along her ribs. “I want to find all kinds of ways to make you come. Wanna use my fingers, my tongue, my cock.” He jerked his hips up, letting her feel the hard press of his dick trapped in his suit.

 

Loki’s grin turned positively wicked. “Bedroom,” she commanded as she got to her feet and lead the way, stripping out of her clothing as she went.

 

Tony was quick to follow suit, feeling that he was wearing entirely too many layers, and that in the future he might ignore the policies that he was pretty sure Howard had written about professional dress during board meetings. Naturally this was the one time Loki opted not to use her sorcery to undress them, instead seeming to enjoy watching him battle with his tie after he was too enthusiastic about taking it off and found himself very briefly tangled.

 

At least she was having fun watching him make an ass of himself, if her laughter was anything to go by. She didn’t offer any assistance, and instead propped herself up on the bed. “You’re a jerk,” he griped after he’d joined her.

 

Loki only shrugged, “You’re the one who always complains about how I deal with clothing.”

 

Tony huffed as he cupped her cheek and drew her in for a long slow kiss. At least, that had been the plan. Loki, however, was apparently feeling impatient as her fingers caught his hair and she growled into his mouth.

 

“What happened to letting me take my time?”

 

“You can take your time while you fucking touch me.” Loki smirked when Tony let his hand drop down to caress her breast. “Thank you.”

 

It wasn’t as if Loki was generally one for foreplay, and Tony realized that he should hardly have expected anything different.

 

After a few minute sof Loki having less than demonstrative enjoyment of his touch, he glanced up. “Is my playing with your tits doing anything for you?”

 

“It’s fine,” she said, not unkindly.

 

“I’m aiming a bit higher than “fine” here, Loki.”

 

“It’s nice, but not exactly my favorite thing.”

 

“Were you going to _say_ something at some point?”

 

“Mmhmm, I was. But you looked like you were having fun, I didn’t want to stop you too quickly. Besides, like I said, it’s nice.”

 

He hummed as he scooted down the bed, running his fingers down her stomach. “Is playing with your clit gonna earn me a higher score than “nice”?”

 

She grinned, “That depends on if you’re any good at it.”

 

“People don’t tend to complain,” he winked. “But if you don’t like what I’m doing, I’m a quick study.”

 

Loki stretched out and spread her legs wider as he ran his thumb along her slit. “Already so wet?” He teased.

 

She closed her eyes as he moved his thumb in slow circles around her clit. “I would have been perfectly happy if you’d just stuck your prick in me back on the couch.”

 

Tony couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled in his chest. “Next time.” He set about memorizing every gasp and whine that he was able to draw from Loki as he continued rubbing at her clit.

 

“Tony,” she started after a few minutes, a tint of frustration in her voice. “I’m not picky, but if you want me to come, I _need_ you inside me.”

 

 _Well, that would have been nice to know a bit earlier,_ he mused. “Tell me what part of me you want.”

 

He decided that the high pitched growl that request earned him was one of the best noises he’d ever heard. “Wanna come with your cock in me.”

 

“You sure you don’t want me to fuck you with my tongue--”

 

“Stark.” His name sounded like a threat.

 

He didn’t need to be told a second time. He quickly lined up and pushed inside. He barely had a moment to just _enjoy_ the sensation of being inside her before his whole being--as well as Loki--was urging him to _move_. He opted not to feel offended by how quickly Loki batted his hand away when he tried to resume toying with her clit. It was the sight and feeling of Loki clenching down around him that brought him over the edge, spilling his cum deep inside her.

 

Loki let out a contented hum as she curled up against his chest after he collapsed beside her. “You were right.”

 

“What about?”

 

“You are a pretty good lay.”

 

He opened one eye, “Just pretty good?”

 

She gave him a decidingly patronizing pat on the arm. “We’ll work on it.”

 

“Ow, my pride.” But he easily mirrored Loki’s pleased smile.

 

* * *

 

It was infinitely more gratifying to find that Loki hadn’t resumed her typical form after he woke up. He hadn’t meant to doze off, but she’d curled up in his arms and he’d felt so relaxed that it was impossible to resist. He didn’t think she’d ever maintained this form after sex, as he thought about it.

 

“What?” Loki sat up and gave him an amused look.

 

“What, what?”

 

“You’ve got a weird look on your face. What are you thinking about?”

 

“You,” he said honestly.

 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m getting up. Are you joining me, or are you just going to sleep the day away?”

 

Tony looked at the clock. Just after 6pm. He’d barely been home more than hour. “I’ve hardly slept the day away,” he said as he rolled off the bed. “Are we going anywhere?” He gathered his suit from the floor and grimaced. He definitely should have taken the 30 seconds to actually hang it up.

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Not really, no.” With those firm non-plans in place, he opted for a pair of sweatpants.

 

“But, how would you feel about doing me a favor?” Tony asked as he followed Loki back into the living room.

 

“What sort of favor?”

 

He grabbed his briefcase from where he’d abandoned it at the door. “I had a few meetings with very boring people that I pay a lot of money to _not need_ my input. But they tend to want it anyway. So now I have to look over a bunch of legal documents that are meant to protect us from getting sued.” He dropped the folder onto the table. “And I’d greatly appreciate a second set of eyes.”

 

“Don't you employ lawyers for this sort of thing?”

 

“I do,” Tony agreed. “And a whole fleet of them wouldn't hold a candle to your mind.”

 

Loki rolled her eyes and sighed at the attempted flattery, pulling the folder towards her. Tony watched as she skimmed over the documents, her brows furrowing. “What are you expecting to happen? It's just a party, right?”

 

Tony let out a long breath. “Mostly? We've got two events. One for the general public, and one for SI employees and their families. We, the Avengers, make appearances at both. And, the thing about the general public? They're animals.”

 

Loki laughed at that. “No love lost for your fellow humans?”

 

“A few years ago there was a small riot,” Tony continued. “A few broken bones, and a shit-ton of miscellaneous injuries. Thankfully no one died.”

 

“Why would you do it again?” Loki asked incredulously, as she started going back over the document, looking like she was paying closer attention to the contents this time.

 

Tony shrugged. “I like seeing all the happy kids.”

 

Loki wore a fond smile as she started making suggestions for phrasing and pointing out potential loopholes. Hardly 5 minutes had passed before Tony considered offering Loki a job on his legal team, even though he knew she’d reject it.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stepped cautiously out of the elevator. He wasn't generally afraid of Loki, but the god had said _seven_ during his argument with Thor.

 

They had been having a nice evening after the bulk of the Halloween party had calmed down, only for Wade’s daughter--Ellie--to ask a much-needed question. Why had Loki attacked Earth-- attacked New York all those years ago?

 

According to Loki, someone had forced him. Tony wasn't sure what to make of that. Thor hadn't known. Had never asked, by the sounds of it. He rarely saw Loki wanting to run, but he had then. He'd wanted to flee, and Thor had held him there, refusing him the chance to escape.

 

By the time he, Bruce, and Peter had managed to intervene, Loki had been at a 7, ready to lash out rather than suffer Thor's questioning.

 

“Hey,” he spoke softly as he ventured into the room proper, watching Loki pace erratically around the room, stray bursts of emerald flames appearing in his hands from time to time. “Are you alright?”

 

Loki didn't look at him. “She was the first to ever ask,” he explained.

 

Tony opened his mouth. Surely… but no. He had never actually taken the time to ask. “I'm sorry.”

 

Loki waved him off, “Unnecessary. I understand why you've never brought it up.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Not exactly good memories for you, are they?”

 

That was true enough. They both knew how frequently the events of those days took center stage in his nightmares.

 

“Thor really never asked?”

 

Loki still wasn't looking at him. He wasn't sure Loki was really looking at much of anything. “No. He assumed he knew and never bothered to find out… That day, he tried to talk me out of it.”

 

He finally glanced over at Tony, “The only time he visited me while I was imprisoned was when he needed me.” A significantly larger burst of fire jumped from one hand to the other. “He did break me out, I suppose. But it was only after it was too late for me to do anything to help. I could have--” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Sounds like it does.”

 

After a moment, “It does.” He conceded. “Can that be a conversation for another time?”

 

Tony nodded, he understood. He wasn't sure what, if anything, he was going to get from this discussion, but if Loki wanted to share, he wanted to be open to it.

 

“I've wanted to ask, a few times,” he said slowly. “A lot of things, actually. Why you tried to take over Earth. How you wound up commanding the Chitauri--”

 

Loki's laughter cut him off. “Is that what it looked like? That I had any control over them?”

 

“Didn't you?”

 

“No. My job was to use the Tesseract to open the wormhole. It was just that our motivations happened to align to my benefit.”

 

“Oh.” Something clicked into place. He'd been thinking about that all wrong--for years. “You were a distraction.”

 

Loki fixed him with a rueful smile. “Just figuring that out?”

 

Tony sat down on the couch. “We have literally spent the last 9 years misunderstanding everything that happened.” He ran his hand through his hair, trying to keep the frustration from his voice. “What did the Chitauri want?”

 

Loki finally stopped moving. “I don’t know,” he admitted after a deep breath. But Tony could hear the hesitation in his voice. Loki looked...what? Scared?

 

“You want to sit down?”

 

Loki shook his head and resumed his path through the room. Tony finally realized that the sight of Loki generating emerald sparks around his hands was him fidgeting. “There was a man,” he said, so quietly Tony strained to hear him.

 

Seeing the god’s anxiety was quickly setting off his own. “You don’t have to talk about it--”

 

“I think I _do_.” Loki looked like he’d rather do anything else.

 

When Loki didn’t seem to be able to find the words to start, Tony prompted him, “Did the man have a name?”

 

A short nod, but no actual answer.

 

“Should we be worried about him?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Was he the one telling the Chitauri what to do?”

 

“I…” Loki came back over to the couch. “I think so.” Despite having previously declined his offer, Loki sank down next to him . Small emerald flames still sparked from his fingertips from time to to time.

 

Tony considered what else to ask. “Why did he want the Chitauri to invade Earth?”

 

“He was collecting artifacts. The Tesseract was one. Earth held--holds--another.”

 

“So he sent you to get the Tesseract and the Chitauri to get the other?”

 

Another nod.

 

They sat in silence for a time, Tony mulling over what he’d been told. There was someone else pulling the strings behind the invasion of New York.

 

 _The other side of the wormhole hadn’t been empty_.

 

He let out a long slow breath. He didn’t want to go down that road right then. Besides, he had the distinct impression that there was something _else_ going on, that Loki wasn’t telling him.

 

“You told me you don’t want to be a king.” He hoped he sounded more confused than accusing.

 

“I don’t,” Loki confirmed. “I’m good at it, though.” His voice was far too flat for what should have been a boastful comment.

 

“What would you have done if you’d won?”

 

Loki looked over at him. “I was never going to win.” Tony’s confusion must have shown on his face, because he continued, “Have you met humanity, Stark? You’re infuriatingly resilient. Even if I had killed you--especially if I had killed you--10 more would have just taken your place. As you said, there was no version of those events where I came out on top.”

 

“So what the fuck were you doing?”

 

“Biding my time. Escaping. I just needed to follow the Chitauri to find out what they were after, and then take it first.”

 

“Then why did you tell Ellie you were forced?” Tony asked.

 

“The punishment for failing would have been severe, worse than death.” Loki said, his expression distant, remembering.

 

Tony was pretty sure he knew the answer without asking, but that didn’t stop him, “Why didn’t you ask for help?”

 

He hadn't been prepared for the mirthless laugh that greeted his question. “Who would I have turned to? I was seen as an usurper to the throne. I was instrumental to Thor’s wrongful banishment.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “I couldn't ask for help.”

 

Tony didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Loki when the god leaned against him. “You can, now,” he said quietly. “With anything. You don't have to face things alone anymore.”

 

He smiled as Loki reached up to spin the pendant on his collar. “I'll keep that in mind,” he said before tucking his face against Tony's neck.

 

Loki kept one hand off to the side, a small flurry of sparks breaking free from time to time.

 

“Does that help?” Tony asked softly.

 

He felt Loki frown against him. “A bit,” he said after a moment. He sounded… embarrassed?

 

“Is it hard to keep your magic in check when you're upset?”

 

Loki groaned, burying his face more completely. “Sometimes,” was his muffled answer.

 

“Would it help to direct it somewhere more productive?”

 

“Do you have a suggestion?”

 

Tony shrugged. “We could go dick around in the lab?” He offered. “Or go out somewhere and blow stuff up.” Loki snorted. “Or you know, whatever would help. Sky's the limit.”

 

Loki made a low noise in his throat as he considered Tony's suggestion. “I don’t want to destroy anything,” he said.

 

 _Right_ , Tony recalled _, fire as a creative force_. “Want to make something?”

 

The god finally pulled back. “Something like that,” his hand trailed down Tony's front, coming to rest pressed against his inner thigh. Bright green eyes met his as Loki’s thumb dug into the spot where his name had been briefly engraved into the flesh. “I want--” The words caught in his throat, and his expression darkened, his eyes closing in palpable frustration.

 

“That's what you get for thinking I worship you,” Tony returned Loki’s glare with a wink. “Don't mistake my submission or arousal as having anything to do with your divinity.” He kept his tone light, teasing. He'd already made his feelings about Loki’s inability to seek out or request acts of worship loudly known. “So, bearing in mind that I'm nothing but a kinky son of a bitch,” he pressed a light kiss to Loki's lips. “Do you want to brand me with your magic?”

 

It took a few moments before Loki could shift his interpretation of the act enough to give a short nod. This wasn't worship or sacrifice, this was, well, Tony couldn't guess what Loki was needing to consider it instead. Or maybe Loki just needed to know that _he_ didn't think of it that way. Either way, the end result was Loki's fist in his hair, and his teeth at his throat.

 

“Bed?” Tony suggested. “So we can have room to--” He didn't need to finish the thought before Loki had scooped him up from the couch. Moments later he found himself being unceremoniously dropped onto the bed, Loki immediately crawling after him and pinning him down with a hungry kiss.

 

In the next breath their clothes disappeared, and Loki’s fingernails dug into his chest. He moaned at the sensation, barely wincing as one nail broke the skin. “Feels good,” he breathed as Loki lapped at the drop of blood that beaded at the surface of the small cut.

 

“Good boy,” Loki smirked before licking and kissing a trail down and around the arc reactor. Tony couldn't help but tense at the feeling of _anything_ brushing against the scars where flesh met metal. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing through the flutter of anxiety. He had drawn two lines, one of which Loki never pressed, but this one he couldn't seem to help but challenge. And Tony couldn't seem to find the will to stop him.

 

Loki lifted his head and moved away from the reactor. “Sorry.” He actually looked apologetic.

 

Tony shook his head, “It's fine. I'm good. Let's do this.”

 

“You're sure?” Loki asked softly, his fingertip lightly tracing out the runes of his name.

 

“You weren't the only one disappointed that the last attempt healed on us.”

 

“It'll hurt.”

 

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes, “Yeah, I'm sure it will. But you're really good at not burning anything you don't mean to.” He shifted, wanting to lay as comfortably as possible.

 

He closed his eyes and draped an arm over them as Loki pressed his palm against his thigh. “Ready?”

 

He took a deep steadying breath before, “Yep. Green. All good.” Either he had greatly overestimated what this would feel like, or else nothing actually happened. “Everything ok?” He finally asked.

 

“You're not afraid?”

 

Tony moved his arm so he could look down at the god. “No? I mean, I'm nervous, but no, I'm not afraid.” He wasn't sure what to make of the expression on Loki’s face, but it faded before he could think too hard on it.

 

“Deep breath,” Loki ordered.

 

Tony replaced his arm and did as he was told.

 

Honestly, it was a good thing that Loki was so much stronger than him. He instinctively tried to jerk out of Loki's grasp, but Loki easily held him down.

 

If the pain hadn't been so intense, the way the symbols stood out in sharp relief against the unharmed skin could have been fascinating. Instead Tony was only aware of the deep agony he had willingly agreed to as heat tore through his nerves and a scream ripped from his throat.

 

As suddenly as it began, Tony became aware that Loki had removed his hand. The pain dulled, perhaps, but didn't really lessen.

 

“Norns you cry out beautifully,” Loki praised. “It's a shame you wouldn't let me see your face.”

 

Tony flinched when Loki's fingers brushed against his arm. His brain was an unpleasant fog and he wanted nothing more than to curl in on himself, so he did.

 

“Tony?” His voice was heavy with concern. “Can I touch you?”

 

Usually Tony found comfort in Loki's touch, but right then the idea felt overwhelming. He curled tighter and shook his head.

 

He felt Loki shift away from him, and he was paradoxically grateful and mournful of it at the same time. “Don't leave,” he said suddenly, anxiety clutching at his chest.

 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Loki assured him as he laid down. Near enough that Tony could feel the dip in the bed, but not so close as to be touching.

 

Tony wasn't sure how much time passed before his head started to clear. He realized he was shivering, but didn't feel particularly cold. Without putting too much thought into it he shifted across the bed and buried his face against Loki's chest. He felt more than heard the soft chuckle as Loki wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Are you alright?” Loki asked softly. Tony groaned out a noncommittal sound.

 

He tried to take stock. His leg hurt--a lot. Like, holy fuck. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected it to hurt, or that he hadn't expected Loki to get some level of enjoyment out of his pain, but the god had all but vibrated from it. He wasn't angry, just disoriented. “Hurts,” he managed.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Tony pulled back, leveling a glare at him, “No you're not. Don't lie to me.”

 

Loki hesitated before replying, “I love you.” Loki was stroking his arm, “I don't like to see you like this.”

 

Tony tucked his head back against his chest, slowly inhaling Loki’s scent. “Like what?”

 

“Suffering.”

 

Tony wasn't sure how to reply to that. “Tell me about the part you do like, then.”

 

Loki considered his request. “You knew this was going to hurt, and you let me do it anyway,” he murmured. “You knew what it meant to me.”

 

Tony nodded slightly. “It was important to you.”

 

“It was.” Loki hooked a leg over him, pulling him closer. “I'm not sure if I can properly explain…”

 

“S’ok,” Tony assured him. “I… well, I might not get it, but I think I understand.” He smiled, “You like being worshipped.”

 

He felt Loki tense, which hadn't been his goal at all. “I do,” he admitted slowly. “But it's more than that…” Tony waited as Loki fell quiet. He wanted to press, but knew that Loki would speak when he was ready. “It's more than just something I enjoy,” he explained. “It's… I'm a god.”

 

“Right. So you've mentioned.”

 

Loki pinched his ass, “Be quiet,” he chided. Tony smirked as the mood lightened fractionally. “It's not just enjoyable,” he repeated, “it's a _need_.” Loki traced idle patterns against his shoulder.

 

Tony frowned. A need? “Define need. Like, water and oxygen sort of need, or…”

 

He shook his head. “Not necessary for survival,” he explained. “But necessary for…” Tony listened as Loki struggled to find the right words. He wanted to help, but had no idea where he was going with it.

 

“Health? Fulfillment? Social standing?” He offered.

 

Loki hummed, “A bit of all three?” His long sigh ruffled Tony's hair. “Once basic survival needs are met, sustenance, shelter, safety, all of that, that's the next big driving force.”

 

Tony blinked, something he read about years ago resurfacing. “Wait, like,” he tried to sit up, but Loki was doing a good job holding him still, so he settled back down. “Fuck, was it Maslov? He had this hierarchy of needs, something about human motivation?”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

“Things that motivate people. After, like you said, basic survival needs, there's social aspects and self-worth and all that.”

 

“It could be similar, I suppose.”

 

“But you can't,” Tony continued, “you can't ask for it, right?” His brow furrowed. “You told me you aren't someone that should be worshipped.” The levity of several minutes ago was gone. Loki didn't respond. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed, “what the actual fuck?” That was infuriating. “I mean, stop me if I'm overstating this, but am I to understand that Odin is managing to keep you from fulfilling a basic intrinsic _need_ ? I… you're his _son_.” He heard Loki growl and quickly continued, “I know, I'm sorry. I just can't wrap my mind around doing that to someone. Especially not someone…” he sighed. “I don't know. Can we do anything about it?”

 

Loki pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “Breaking a dead man's spell is no easy task.”

 

“You've broken a bunch of his other spells, though.”

 

“You say that as if I haven't been trying to break free of it. Honestly, I had hoped it would vanish with his passing.”

 

“Is that something that can happen?”

 

Loki nodded, “It depends on how the spell was woven, but yes. This spell--this curse,” he corrected, “was created with so much anger, he made sure it wouldn't crack from something so simple as his death.”

 

“But it's possible to break it?”

 

“All spells are breakable, so long as you understand how they were created.”

 

“Does that mean you don't understand this one?”

 

He didn't have to see Loki's face to know the expression he was making. “I understand the majority of it. There are,” he paused. “To use phrasing you'll understand, there are subroutines upon subroutines nested into each other. It's very powerful and complex sorcery. The amount of time and effort that would be required to free myself is staggering.”

 

So, Loki's magic _did_ have a limit, then. He knew it must, but this was the first proof of it he'd seen. “We'll figure something out,” he said.

 

“As I said, it's not a necessity for my survival. Being bound this way is highly preferable to--” his words caught and he froze.

 

“Loki?”

 

“I'm fine,” he said far too quickly. He suddenly released Tony and rolled into his back, his breathing too carefully controlled to be natural. “I am,” he said forcefully, before Tony could ask again. Tony was confident he was trying to convince himself more than anything else.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered. This whole evening had been something of a mess.

 

Several minutes passed in silence before Tony spoke again. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Have I ever said no?”

 

“You've refused to answer.” Tony propped himself up on his arm so he could properly watch Loki's face. “Before, when people were allowed to worship you, what did they do?”

 

“Before,” he echoed softly. “Technically, humans are allowed to do whatever they wish. But I don't,” he waved a hand in the air. “I don't benefit from it.” Green eyes slid over to him, “Except when it's you,” he corrected.

 

Tony wasn't sure how he felt about that. “What?”

 

“The shrine in the woods. I didn't _feel_ anything from that. In theory, even if they're just worshiping some vague concept of me, I should be aware of it. I wasn't.”

 

Tony nodded, “But with me? What's different?” This was more interesting than his original question.

 

“I don't know. Maybe because you actually know me? That I'm not some distant idea that you're praying to?”

 

Tony snorted, “I don't pray.”

 

Loki waved his hand dismissively. “You go through the motions, whatever your intentions behind them.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “An atheist is the only one capable of worshiping me. How fitting.”

 

Tony let out a frustrated sigh and returned to his original line of questioning. “So, fire and bloodletting, right? What else?” When Loki didn't immediately answer, Tony wondered if he _could_ answer that direct of a question.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just gathering data points.”

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

“Fuck you, yes it does. I mean, could it be anything, so long as it was done in your name?”

 

After another long moment, Loki shook his head. “Not anything.”

 

“Ok. What doesn't count?”

 

“Tony.” He sounded exasperated.

 

“Loki,” Tony mimicked his tone. “I not going to _start_ worshipping you, either. I _might_ do something nice for you from time to time. Because you're my lover, and that's what people do.” When Loki opened his mouth, Tony continued, “Don't tell me that's not how it works, I don't care.”

 

“It's been a long time,” Loki looked thoroughly uncomfortable now. “I was never _really_ worshipped.”

 

“I got that impression,” Tony told him, “when I couldn't find any hints about it online. So there were never one or two people out there who bucked the norm and like… Killed a goat for you or something?”

 

“Killed a… no. Or, I hope not.”

 

“You hope not?”

 

“Like I said, I wouldn't have benefited from it. I don't like the idea of something dying because of a misguided attempt to earn my favor.

 

“The brief period when I could benefit from humanity's efforts was so long ago, animal sacrifice wasn't yet widely practiced.”

 

Tony blinked, trying to put together a timeline in his head. “How long ago? I'm not exactly an anthropology buff, but I'm pretty sure animal sacrifices were some of the earliest forms of worship.”

 

“You are correct.”

 

“Are you telling me that I'm the only one who's ever _successfully_ worshipped you?”

 

Tony supposed he could call Loki's expression a smile, but it didn't really feel like one. “You are.”

 

Tony sat up properly, his stomach dropping. “I--what?” His voice was pitched higher than he would have liked. “Are you serious?” When Loki nodded he felt the air leave him. That was fucking unacceptable. Loki deserved better than--

 

“Hey, breathe.” Loki's hand was on his back, he had sat up too. “It's alright.”

 

“I'm so sorry.”

 

Loki looked taken aback. “What? Why would you be sorry? You've given me something that--”

 

“On accident!” He strained out. “I keep fucking it up. You deserve--”

 

“You haven't fucked anything up.” Loki cut him off. “You couldn't. If either of us should be apologizing, it's me.”

 

“Why would you need to apologize for getting your needs met?”

 

“If you haven't noticed, the only ways I've found to “get my needs met” involve hurting you.”

 

“Which, obviously, I'm fine with!”

 

“You shouldn't be!”

 

“Too fucking bad.” It looked like Loki was ready to continue arguing, so Tony pressed a fingertip to his lips. “Give me a second.” When Loki stayed quiet, he pulled his finger away. Tony took a deep steadying breath. This was a stupid thing to fight about, so he just had to make Loki understand. “I'm not _just_ fine with it. I enjoy it. I _like_ doing it for you. With you. Whatever. And if it has the added benefit you getting some primeval need met, that's even better.” He leaned over, ignoring the protestations of his leg, and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, too.”

 

“You shouldn't have to suffer because-”

 

“Goddamnit, Loki. How many times have we done something like this?”

 

“Half a dozen?”

 

“Right. How many times have I come out of it hurt?”

 

“All of-”

 

“No. Once. Tonight. All the rest, I've been perfectly fine.”

 

“You haven't. I've always caused you pain.”

 

Tony fought back the urge to smack him. “You aren't hearing me. Or you're being contrary for the sake of it. It's not like you're in the habit of sneaking up on me and stabbing me or something. You don't spring shit on me. We talk about it, I ask questions, we agree on a plan, and go from there.” This, strictly speaking, wasn't the whole truth, and Tony knew it. Sometimes Loki _couldn't_ properly discuss what he wanted to do. But he still tried, which was good enough, as far as he was concerned. “And this,” he gestured to his leg, “was a fantastic fucking idea. Even if it hurt more than I was expecting. I'm not going to let you feel bad about this.”

 

“That's not really in your control.”

 

Tony crossed his arms. “Wanna bet?”

 

Loki ran a hand through his hair. “You're impossible.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“You don't understand--”

 

“Then explain it to me. What don't I understand?”

 

“Hurting you while we're fucking, and hurting you for _this_. It's different.”

 

That actually sounded like the beginning of an answer so Tony let his arms fall back to his sides. “How so?”

 

“It's not… It shouldn't require _pain_.”

 

Tony frowned, “Says who?”

 

“What?”

 

“Who decided that? I follow your reasoning, but there are plenty of people who disagree with you. People who think pain and suffering are the cornerstones to salvation.”

 

“I don't offer salvation. Hel, I offer the opposite--”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Tony sighed. “One argument at a time.” Tony barely caught the flash of amusement on Loki's face. “Maybe there are other options. I'm happy to explore them with you. Might be a bit hard, since you can't ask for it, but we've managed so far. In the meantime, maybe we don't set fire to bits of me again.” He paused. “Or, at least not with magic. Do you think other fire-based things could work?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

Tony grinned. “D’you want to find out?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes, “Weren't we arguing?”

 

“No. I was explaining to you that you were being an idiot. Then reassuring you that I love you anyway. Now we're talking about alternatives to injuring me.” Loki frowned at his phrasing, but he didn't give him a chance to start arguing again. “Because I still have all that stuff from the last time we played with fire. And I figure, best case, you get your fire-god needs met.”

 

That finally drew out an honest smile. “What's the worst case?”

 

“We still have a pretty good time. And we still know bloodletting works, so it's not as if we'd be at square one or anything.”

 

Confusion was evident on Loki's face. “I don't understand.”

 

Tony mirrored his confusion. “Where'd I lose you?”

 

“You never seemed all that concerned with this before.”

 

“You never told me how important it was before. I mean, I knew you liked it, but I didn't realize why.” He stretched out and laid back down. “But now I do.” He gently tugged at Loki's arm until he laid back down as well.

 

“How does your leg feel?”

 

Tony hissed as Loki's fingers brushed against the fresh burn. “Doesn't feel great,” he admitted.

 

“Would you like me to--”

 

“Nope.”

 

“But--”

 

“No. I'm not having you heal it. I didn't go through that for you to just undo it.”

 

With a devilish glint in his eye, Loki brushed against the burn with more intent, forcing out a gasp of pain from Tony. When Tony didn’t move to stop him, he pressed harder, before apparently giving into his sadistic streak and dragging his nails along the tender flesh.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Tony let out another whine as Loki’s thumbnail pressed into the center of the burn. He shook his head. He _didn't_ want Loki to stop.

 

“No?” Loki sounded amused as he moved to hover over him, capturing Tony's whines and whimpers in a kiss.

 

“Where do you have those candles?” Loki asked, nuzzling his neck.

 

Tony blinked, had to think. “Uh, should be in the closet. There's a box,” Loki was off the bed before Tony could finish his thought. He propped himself up and watched as Loki disappeared into the closet only to return with a nondescript box which he carefully set on the corner of the bed, a grin on his face.

 

“Gonna be honest, I wasn't expecting to do this tonight.” He matched Loki's grin.

 

But Loki's expression faltered. “We don't have to--”

 

“Fuck that. It's hardly a bad surprise. Let's do it.”

 

Loki plucked a long candle from the box, and spun it between his fingers as his eyes wandered across Tony's body. “Anywhere you need me to avoid?”

 

Tony shrugged before laying back down. “Probably avoid the fucking 4th degree burn on my leg.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and the candle burst to life. “Don't be dramatic. It's only a second degree burn.”

 

“Oh, only.” He swore and jerked as the first drop of wax hit his chest. A bright moment of heat and pain before the wax cooled.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green.” He looked up curiously. “So, does this…work?”

 

“A little, actually.” Loki told him as he started a thin trail of wax across his chest. “Not to the same extent as cutting you or burning you, but…” Tony yelped as Loki brought the candle closer and poured some of the wax over his nipple.

 

“Good. 'M glad”. Tony's back arched as Loki's mouth closed on his other nipple, swirling his tongue around the barbell.

 

“Me too,” Loki purred and wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock, stroking him to hardness. Tony groaned as he continued stroking him as he dripped the hot wax down his stomach. He caught sight of Loki blowing out the candle and setting it to the side.

 

“Fffuuuck,” he whined as Loki increased his pace. It only took a few minutes before he was a moaning mess, right on the cusp of orgasm. “God, Loki, please,” he begged.

 

“Please what, _Hýrr_?”

 

“Fuck, I hate you,” he complained, knowing just how ineffective his words would be. “I'm so close. Please?”

 

Apparently that was good enough, as Loki tightened his grip, twisting his wrist as he pumped Tony's dick. Tony keened as his cum fell in hot ropes across his stomach.

 

Loki crawled on top of him, mindful of his leg. Loki's cock brushed against his stomach, his precum mixing with Tony's orgasm and the dried wax.  “Wanna fuck you,” he whispered into Tony's ear.

 

Tony closed his eyes with a groan. “Couldn't you have said something _before_ I got off?”

 

He could feel Loki's chuckle before he heard it. “Don’t wanna fuck you while you're hard.”

 

He lightly shoved against Loki's shoulder, barely suppressing a shudder at the suggestion. “You're a sadist.”

 

Loki hummed in agreement. “Is that a no, then?”

 

Tony let out his best put-upon sigh. “No, it's not a no. It's a, you're a Goddamn asshole.”

 

Loki was at least kind enough to use a spell to clean him up a he shifted down the bed. Tony let out a hiss as Loki encouraged him to bend his legs up and out of the way.

 

Loki looked down, his expression full of concern. “You sure you're up for this?”

 

“Yeah, I'm good.” He smirked up at him, “Be gentle.”

 

Looks mumbled something noncommittal as he pressed a slick finger into him. He worked slowly, taking his time as he encouraged Tony's muscles to relax. Tony swore and winced when he brushed against his prostate. He didn't apologize, but Loki avoided doing it again

 

Loki was perfectly capable of gentle sex, on the rare occasion that he felt like it. He waited until Tony had fully relaxed before sliding in a second finger.

 

“Fucking love you like this,” Loki said as he lined up and eased his cock inside him.

 

Tony closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as Loki filled him up. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange and just shy of overwhelming, having Loki move inside him when he wasn't turned on. He'd be lying if he said being _used_ by Loki like this wasn't deliciously thrilling in it's own way, though. He was nearly disappointed when Loki came with a growl, sinking his teeth into the meat of Tony's arm.

 

Tony felt perfectly content as Loki wrapped him in his arms and slotted next to him so that they were laying with his back pressed against Loki's chest.

 

“Norns, I love you,” he said as he peppered his neck and shoulders with hot kisses.

 

He smiled at the affection, “I love you, too, you bastard.”

 

* * *

 

Several weeks passed before Thor surprised them with a return to The Tower. Loki was still on-edge from their previous confrontation, but had finally started to settle back down. One night, when he’d been unable to sleep, he had even briefly shared the events surrounding his mother’s death. He knew he would have been able to protect her if he hadn’t been trapped when the elves attacked Asgard.

 

Even though Tony logically knew that there wasn’t anything he could have done (especially after learning that Bucky--the Winter Soldier--had been the one to kill his parents), it was a sentiment he was well acquainted with. It was hard to imagine what he would feel like if he’d actually been in a position where he could have interfered.

 

They had been in the middle of lunch when JARVIS informed them that Thor had arrived and was looking for Loki. At least he seemed to have learned his lesson about just barging in on them.

 

Thor’s expression was tense and agitated as Tony and Loki stepped out of the elevator to greet him. “Something has happened.” He said in a rush, “I need your assistance, brother.”

 

Not the best way to start the conversation, Tony thought.

 

“What happened?” Tony asked.

 

“What sort of assistance?” Loki corrected.

 

Thor looked between them. “People were killed.”

 

“Why does that concern me?” Loki crossed his arms. Although he had seemed calmer that morning, Thor's presence was obviously souring his mood.

 

Tony watched as Thor drew himself up to full height. “It was your magic-”

 

“Fucking excuse me?” Tony snapped before he could stop himself. He was _sick_ of people accusing Loki of shit.

 

Thor’s eye went wide. “I did not mean to imply--”

 

“Didn’t you?” Loki growled, stalking forward. “You're mistaken, Thor. I haven't killed anyone in…” He paused. “Years.”

 

Thor looked frustrated as he deflated. “Loki, I know it wasn't you who killed them. But it was undoubtedly your spell. I've never known another to cast it.”

 

“What kind of spell?” Tony asked. “How do you know it's one of Loki’s?”

 

Thor hesitated. Something in his expression didn't sit well for Tony.

 

When he didn't answer, Loki narrowed his eyes and took another step towards him. “Which spell, Thor?”

 

“There are photographs,” Thor started, quietly. “I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself.”

 

“Stop evading and answer the question.”

 

“I believe you're being targeted. Maybe framed--”

 

“Thor!”

 

“They were shot with mistletoe arrows.”

 

Tony blinked, trying to picture it. He was failing. “What?” He started, but Loki held a hand up to silence him. It obviously meant something to Loki.

 

“What the fuck?” Loki asked quietly. “Humans?” Thor nodded. “Why would you shoot a human with mistletoe?”

 

“As I said, I believe someone is targeting you. If not outright framing you, they want to draw your attention.”

 

Loki looked tense. “They have it.” He turned to face Tony. “I have to--”

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “I'm coming.”

 

“Anthony, you don't need to concern yourself with--” Thor started.

 

“Of course I do.” Tony fixed him with a disbelieving look. “Someone's killing people with magic to fuck with Loki. Of course I'm coming.”

 

Before Tony had the chance to even think about suiting up, Loki had grabbed his hand and they were traversing through the Realm Between Realms. Thor looked startled as the world reformed around them.

 

“Where are we?” Tony asked, looking around. They were near a quiet, still lake. They were standing on stones that jutted from the ground, a thin blanket of grass covered the area.

 

“New Asgard,” Thor stood proudly as he overlooked the idyllic scenery.

 

“We're in Norway,” Loki specified. Tony briefly wondered what those legal proceedings had to have looked like. “So, where are the bodies?” He asked, sounding impatient.

 

Thor gestured for them to follow him, and lead them over a hill to what appeared to be a campsite. Four men, thankfully all adults, were laid down next to each other. Long green arrows protruded from their chests.

 

“You were right,” Loki’s expression was tight as he crouched down beside the body. His hand hovered over the body and a faint green haze appeared. “This is definitely my spell.”

 

Tony looked around the area, “You said there were photographs?” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “I don't see any cameras or anything.”

 

“Here,” Tony jumped as a man who appeared to be made of stone appeared next to him. He wasn't sure how someone so large could move so quietly. The creature handed him a phone.

 

“Er, thank you.” Tony took the phone.

 

“Anthony, this is Korg,” Thor introduced them.

 

“It's nice to meet you,” Korg nodded. “Shame it's not a better situation.”

 

Tony opened the phone--the owner wasn't concerned with his privacy, apparently. Opening the photo gallery showed several videos. It seemed that the four men had been friends, camping and hiking in the area. The last video had two of the men balancing in a picnic table, only for a flash of green to strike them in the chests. The camera swung towards the left, and something red disappeared just as the camera tried to focus on it. He rewound the video and paused. The red thing might have been humanoid, but it was too blurry to tell for certain.

 

“Can I take this?” He asked, glancing up from the screen. “I might be able to make something of the culprit.”

 

Loki stood up and looked over his shoulder. “You think you can get anything useful from this?”

 

“I can't promise anything, but I can try.”

 

Thor nodded, “If you think you can help, please. We are at your command.”

 

“Are you are that's wise, Your Majesty?” A woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail looked stricken. “You want to just turn evidence over to _him_?” Her eyes landed squarely on Loki.

 

Loki, for his part looked unphased. Tony's expression must have betrayed his feelings about her comment, because Loki gently grasped his forearm and gave a quick shake of his head.

 

“You are speaking of the crown prince of Asgard!” At least Tony wasn’t the only one unhappy about her tone.

 

“ _Thor._ It's not--” Loki started, but Thor looked incensed.

 

“He wants nothing but to bring the perpetrator to justice. How dare you--”

 

“The perpetrator?” She asked incredulously. “Who else would know this spell? Who else would use it?” In the next instant she was in Loki's face. “We already know he has to qualms with killing anyone who's an inconvenience to him.”

 

When Loki spoke, his voice was carefully soft and even. “I understand why you would be quick to place the blame on me. I know that there's nothing I can say or do to clear this suspicion besides finding the true culprit.” He released Tony's arm and turned away from her.

 

“Don't you turn your back on me!”

 

Tony wondered what the woman expected to happen, if she truly believed Loki to be as villainous as she claimed. That didn't stop her from lunging at him, a knife drawn.

 

But she hit nothing. Loki reappeared several feet behind her, looking decidedly _hurt_.

 

“Is there any way I can be of assistance, brother, or am I free to go?”

 

It was several seconds before Thor moved his attention from the woman and his gaze settled in Loki. “I will call upon you when we learn more.”

 

“What the _fuck_?” Tony asked once they were out of earshot from the campsite. “She just tried to stab you!”

 

“I am aware,” Loki assured him. “She was never going to succeed.”

 

“That's not exactly the issue.” The air drifting over the lake was cold, and Tony wished he'd had the chance to at least grab a jacket. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon, but Tony was too on-edge to enjoy the view. Distantly he thought it might be nice to return someday, when the tensions between Loki and the Asgardians had calmed.

 

“Do you see that?” Loki asked, pointing out towards a valley that sloped towards them.

 

It wasn't that Tony had any second guesses about what Loki was referring to. It was that his mind was having trouble piecing together what he was seeing. He supposed that after coming face to face with Fjalar, seeing a giant hulking wolf with vibrant red-orange fur shouldn’t have been as shocking as it was. He forgave himself for feeling surprised as he noticed the flames licking up it’s legs, and spreading in ripples across the grass as it walked.

 

“D’you see a giant wolf?” Tony asked, glancing over to see Loki nod in affirmation. “That’s uh...that’s not Fenrir, is it?”

 

“It isn’t.” Loki was stepping towards the wolf, sharp knives appearing in his hands as he moved.

 

Tony _really_ wished he’d had the chance to suit up. Especially once the wolf took notice of their approach and threw it’s massive head back, unleashing a blood-curdling howl. The flames that danced along it’s fur roared to life as it charged towards them.

 

He didn’t know what, if any, plan Loki had for dealing with the situation, but when the wolf was barely 5 meters away, it vanished in a red mist.

 

They stood back to back, surveying the area. Tony didn’t know the odds that the beast would return, but he sure as hell didn’t want to be caught by surprise if it did.

 

“Should we tell Thor what we saw?” He asked after several minutes of tense silence.

 

Loki’s hand found his. “They can handle it, if it comes back.”

 

Without giving Tony the chance to debate, Loki pulled him through the Realm Between Realms, and back home. He was uncharacteristically quiet and subdued, and began pouring over video footage from the fight with Fjalar with JARVIS. While Tony focused on the camera footage and what they could glean from it.

 

* * *

 

Tony stepped into the lab to find a very agitated god. The temperature of the room was a good ten degrees colder than it had been in the elevator, much less the rest of the building. “You’re going to kill my heating bill,” he quipped.

 

Loki didn’t respond, just waved him over to the monitors he was watching. Each one was showing the recordings from the vault.

 

“Off the top of my head, there are two spells that can do this.” He nodded towards the footage. “First,” he barely flicked his hand, and a glass that he’d set on the table slid several inches to the right.

 

“That looks pretty similar,” Tony said. Not identical. You couldn’t track the moment in the video. He supposed it could have just moved fast enough that the camera couldn’t catch it, but that didn’t seem right.

 

“But it doesn’t _quite_ match up. Here’s the second.” Another twitch of his hand and the glass moved again. He couldn’t even say that it disappeared and reappeared, as it happened so quickly, it was simply in its first position and then suddenly in the second.

 

Tony crossed his arms and nodded. “That was the spell from the video, then?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is that useful, then? Knowing what spell it is?”

 

Loki nodded. “See, the thing is, anyone can do the first,” he slid the glass back across the table, moving in a figure-8. Presumably to show off how simple it was. “Sorcery 101.”

 

“And the other spell?”

 

“It’s _mine_. I created it.”

 

Tony wasn’t sure how to feel about that information. “What does that mean?”

 

“This,” the glass moved a few inches again, blinking in and out of position, “is all the spell does. It’s not _useful_. It exists just to fuck with people.”

 

“That sounds like you, yeah.”

 

Loki’s expression told him that he didn’t appreciate his humor at the moment. “This means, Stark, that we’re dealing with someone incredibly powerful.”

 

“Because they can fuck with objects?”

 

Loki turned and pulled up records of their fights with Fjalar and the man in the strange spherical armor. “This someone knows Asgardian magic. They know about Fjalar. They know my spells. _Odin’s_ spells.”

 

Tony was trying his best to follow along. “I’m going to assume that makes up a really short list?”

 

“Bit short. Four.” Loki held up four fingers. “It’s not me,” He folded down a finger, “and Odin and Mother are dead.”

 

“So...who’s left?”

 

Loki didn’t answer immediately, but started pacing back and forth in front of the monitors, anxiety evident in his expression and his movement. He froze and turned to face Tony. “But see, that’s impossible, too. Because the only one left is dead.”

 

“Loki?”

 

“He has to be dead,” Loki said softly. “Because if he’s not, that means that I’ve…”

 

Tony stood up and moved in front of him, gently running his hands up and down Loki’s arms, his skin freezing under his shirt sleeves. “Hey…” He didn’t want to just offer platitudes. But he couldn’t even begin to guess at the source of Loki’s distress. “Talk to me, please.”

 

Loki’s eyes met his briefly. “My youngest son, Váli.”

 

He blinked, thinking back. Had Loki mentioned Váli? Once, maybe. “But he's dead?”

 

“I thought…” Loki sidestepped Tony and resumed pacing, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I assumed he was,” he said, his voice heavy with grief. “It was my fault.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Loki's breath was uneven, and the next time he turned Tony saw that he was fighting back tears. “A very long time ago,” Loki spoke slowly, struggling to get the words out, “something that started out as a joke got horribly out of control.”

 

Tony had stopped being surprised when Loki started stories that way. “It ended with the death of another god, Baldr. It--I,” he stopped. “He was invulnerable. We attacked him constantly, it was just another game. _All of us_ had it as a favorite pastime. I made a bet with a friend, his brother, Höðr, that he couldn't hit him. I fashioned some arrows made from mistletoe.” Well, that explained the spell, at least. “It never occurred to me that something like _mistletoe_ would hurt him, much less actually kill him.”

 

Loki let himself collapse into one of the chairs. “Baldr was my friend. I _loved_ him.” Tony had never seen Loki look _this_ miserable. “But he died. Odin was beyond furious. He--” the tears finally fell.

 

“He _took_ Váli from me. Twisted and warped his mind until he was nothing but a shadow of his former self. He used him to kill Höðr before turning him against me.”

 

Tony sat down, the weight of Loki's story pressed on his chest.

 

“Váli's twin, Narfi, tried to stop him. Tried to reach him. I… I don't know if it would have worked. Odin stepped in before he had much of a chance to try. Turned Váli into a great wolf.”

 

“Wait, so… is that what we saw?”

 

Loki nodded. “Váli killed Narfi. Tore him apart in front of me. And then...” Loki pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He shook his head. “I'm sorry, I can't--”

 

“Hey, hey,” Tony spoke softly, “it's alright. I can't even imagine what that had to be like.” He stepped forward until he was close enough to touch Loki, but didn't reach out. He wasn't sure if Loki would appreciate his touch right then.

 

“He's fucking alive. I had always assumed that Odin killed him after… I never looked for him.”

 

“But, we saw him, right? We know where to find him.”

 

Loki didn't look up, but after a moment he leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Tony’s chest, leaning heavily against him.

 

“All spells can be broken, right? We’ll just figure out how to break this one, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my fanfiction on tumblr, [@Haarii-the-Writer](https://haarii-the-writer.tumblr.com/) if that’s your thing! :D
> 
> You can also find my personal/main tumblr blog [@Haarii-the-Quilava](https://haarii-the-quilava.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> FWIW, I do in fact accept prompts, if anyone wants to suggest things. :)


End file.
